


Cake

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Cake, F/F, Friendship, Kuruna is actually pretty adorbs, Romantic Fluff, Shara is probably bi, visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shara pays a very special visit to Kuruna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



The Unity Festival had been the best idea anyone had ever had. Meeting the Univir had opened her up to a world beyond all she knew, and sometimes she was sorry it hadn't been suggested sooner. But, Shara thought as she made her way through the desert, there were still many years left to make up for lost time!

"Thank you for escorting me, Micah," she said to her friend as they arrived at the entrance to the village. "And thanks for giving me the recipe for the chocolate cake, I just hope I got it right. Kuruna loves sweets, and I want this to be perfect for her."

"It's the thought that counts. And you're a perfectly good cook, Shara." Micah smiled. "You enjoy your visit, okay? And tell Kuruna and the others I said hi."

"I will!" Shara waved to her friend as he left, then took a deep breath as she approached Kuruna's home. She knew the Univir woman wasn't as scary as she let on, especially now that she'd come to accept the "hornless" as much as her own people, but...Shara felt her cheeks go a little warm. _She's someone special._

"Oh! Shara, it's good to see you. Unexpected, but good," Kuruna said as she opened the door and led her inside.

"I hope it's a good time. I just...wanted to bring you something," Shara said, cradling the bundle carefully. "Is it okay?"

"Oh, it's not that. It's...well, I'm still not entirely used to humans coming here," she said, her cheeks going pink. "Other than Micah, that is. But I'm always glad to see you, Shara."

"Oh, good! Um, I brought you something. Well, made you something." She set the bundle down on the table and unwrapped it, revealing the cake she'd baked last night. Thankfully the decor and the icing were still intact, and the shape hadn't been lost in travel. Kuruna's eyes lit up and she made a small noise that resembled a squeal.

"Er...this looks lovely, Shara. Thank you for bringing it." Her blush deepened, and Shara couldn't help but giggle.

"No need to thank me!"

"Next time I come to visit, I'll bring something you like," Kuruna said as she began to boil water for tea. "We don't get many flowers here, but..."

"It's okay! Just you is enough!" Shara said, her heart racing. "I'm so glad we met and became friends, truly..."

Kuruna left the stove to let the water heat up and took her hand, smiling.

"As am I, Shara."


End file.
